Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a method of manufacturing a display substrate, a method of repairing a display substrate and a display substrate repaired by the method of repairing a display substrate.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, an opposing substrate and an LC layer. The TFT substrate includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the gate lines, a plurality of TFTs connected with the gate lines and data lines, and a plurality of pixel electrodes connected with the TFTs. The TFT includes a gate electrode extended from the gate line, a source electrode extended to the data line, and a drain electrode spaced apart from the source electrode.
The signal line of the array substrate may have an electrical connection failure such as a short circuit, a shorting failure, etc. When the electrical connection failure is generated, a display quality of the LCD panel is deteriorated. Therefore, it is necessary to repair the signal line having the electrical connection failure.
A conventional method of repairing the signal line is forming a repairing line on the protecting layer. The repairing line is electrically connected to the signal line to repair the electrical connection failure.
However, when a color filter is disposed on the same lower substrate as the gate line and the data line, the color filter covers the data line. Thus, possibility of failure for repairing may be increased. In addition, a repair line is not contacted with the data line, a repair may be impossible.